


Mission Control

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: Resistance parties are always so noisy -- makes it hard to communicate. Finn has a plan, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little nothing that didn't fit anywhere else anymore, so it got edited into its own thing. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://almost-julie.tumblr.com/), too, if that's your thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is, as always, appreciated.

The party in the hangar is crowded -- it seems like the whole Resistance showed up, though there must at least been a skeleton crew left in Command. It’s noisy, too: music and conversation echoing and bouncing around the the cavernous space, amplifying. He’s not sure what this party is for, maybe Connix’s birthday, but he wouldn’t bet on it. Finn learned pretty quickly that the Resistance will take any excuse to celebrate. 

He’d asked Jess Pava about it, after what seemed like the third or fourth party in so many weeks. Jess had just shrugged and said that they figured they were fighting for each other, so might as well take the time to appreciate each other, too. Finn could get behind that sentiment. 

Finn finds himself in a corner with some of the pilots. He lost the thread of the conversation in the din probably four or five topics back, and he's too drunk to read lips. So he just nods his head and laughs when everyone else does -- until he notices Poe watching him, expectantly. 

He glances at Bastian and Iolo, who aren't paying any attention to them, and over to Snap and Karé, who clearly haven’t been paying attention to _anyone_ for quite some time, and realizes that maybe Poe asked him a question. 

"Pardon?" he tries, but it's swallowed up by the noise. 

Poe just shakes his head. Moves in closer. There's whiskey and heat on his breath. 

Finn thinks that he’s been here before (the hugs of relief when one of them gets back safe from a mission; the arm Poe throws over his shoulder to draw him in when he’s telling a joke; the way Finn can’t help himself from staring when Poe gets out of the fresher, dripping wet in only a towel), physically close to Poe but neither of them ever making a move. 

But right now, he can't hear a thing. And that fact (and maybe the beer he’s been drinking all night a little, too) makes him bold. So when Poe opens his mouth to try again, Finn leans in and kisses him. 

It's far from perfect -- absolutely no finesse in it at all. If he were sober, he'd be embarrassed. The important thing is, though, it gets the point across. Poe’s mouth is warm and wet, and he’s definitely kissing him back. Poe’s hands come up to cup his face, a thumb stroking along his jaw. Finn realizes that he has his hands fisted in Poe’s shirt, pulling him closer.

When they break apart, Finn feels a little dizzy; Poe looks slightly impressed.

He grins, and grabs Finn’s arm, maneuvers them out of the hangar. Finn realizes belatedly that they didn't tell the others they were leaving. He starts to twist back to find them, but just as quickly changes his mind. It's okay to be impolite, once or twice. 

"I asked," says Poe, out in the silence under the stars, "if you wanted to get out of there."


End file.
